The Mad Man in a Box
by Lord of Time10
Summary: Sherlock and John believe they have found their most interesting case yet, and so do Sam and Dean. A strange man is appearing through history in a blue box and taking companions with him. Little do they know that trouble is brewing, and it will take a powerful team of Time Lords, Angels, detectives, and hunters to stop it.
1. The Game is On!

It was 8:00 PM as I finished typing up Sherlock's latest case on my blog. I quickly read it over, looking for any small details that might be out of place. After finally deciding it was as good as it could be, I posted it and closed my laptop. The flat was very peaceful, as Sherlock was out "case hunting" rather than pacing around with a concerned expression. I suddenly saw that Mrs. Hudson had laid dinner on the table for me, so I got up and enjoyed it. By the time I was finished, it was 8:30, and I went to my chair to read. Recently, I'd been to the library and bought a book called, "The Woman in White". It was by Carver Edlund, an American author by the look of it. I read the back over, paying attention to the description.

 _Sam has been enjoying time at Stanford, living his own life and even starting a relationship, but when his brother Dean shows up, everything turns upside down. Haunting memories of a demon hunting childhood return to him as Dean asks for help finding their father. As the two brothers depart on their first hunt back together, they will get a lot more than they bargained for._ _The first book in the "Supernatural" series._

 _Seems interesting enough,_ I thought. I opened the book and began to read. From the beginning it caught my interest, and I read until I heard light footsteps approaching the door. I set the book down and looked at the clock. It was now 10:00 PM. Sherlock stepped through the entrance and closed the door. He was beaming like a child who had just received what he wanted for Christmas. He clapped his hands together and proceeded to throw off his coat and scarf.

"You found a case, then?" I asked him, watching his every move.

"Oh, yes, John! I found the case of the century!" Sherlock leaped over to his chair, happier than I had seen him in a long time.

"What is it?"

Sherlock, of course, had to start at the beginning. "I walked around for a bit, looking for odd happenings or odd people. I passed many sorts, before finally stumbling upon a frightened member of my homeless network. He had been meaning to come to tell us, and was on his way when I found him. His case, though, oh, his case, John!"

"Sherlock, what did he say?"

"He told me of something people have been seeing for years. Not just years, centuries. Over the course of the long human history, there is one man who has always seemed to have shown up. He was, or is, called "The Doctor". If you look through the past, the man told me, you will see his face over and over again."

"That's certainly an oddity, yeah." I replied, a bit puzzled about the whole thing.

"Want to hear the really strange part?" Sherlock grinned at me. "Every so often, someone will report an out-of-place telephone box, and a few days later, it will be gone. Now, at about the same time that happens, the "Doctor" will come out of the box and take a young female companion. Those companions are sometimes never seen again. Then, he says, if you look throughout history, some of these female companions will show up next to this "Doctor". Isn't that wonderful?"

"Um…I suppose so…" I stated, more confused than ever. "Are you thinking kidnapping or hoax?"

"Honestly, John, I don't know what to think. Now, I think I will go to sleep so I can think on this matter in the morning." With that, he hurried off to his room to go to sleep. My head was spinning in circles, so I decided to continue with my book. I read it all the way until I reached the end, and of course, it was a cliffhanger. _I shall go and pick up the next one tomorrow,_ I thought, and at 12:00 AM, I went to sleep.


	2. Awesome

"Heat of the Moment" rang in Sam's ears as he jumped up from his sleep. Dean began to laugh at his brother's worried expression, and shortly turned off his favorite _Asia_ song. Sam glared at Dean as he chuckled, pointing at Sam's ridiculous expression.

"Dude, I told you once! Never play that song _ever_ again in my presence. _Ever._ " Sam growled at his obnoxious older brother.

"Sure, Sammy." Dean said sarcastically. "Should we hug it out now?"

"Shut up, Dean!" Sam laughed as he pushed him off the bed. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean smirked. "I'll go make breakfast while you," Dean used a mocking voice, "Wash your hair." He raced down the stairs shouting, "L'Oréal! The only way to wash your long, luscious locks!" When Dean reached the bottom of the stairs, he went to the cupboard and grabbed some cereal. He poured some in two bowls, then put milk in his own. After putting everything away, he grabbed a spoon, went to the table, and began to eat his easily-made meal. By the time Sam came down from the shower, Dean had long finished and was on the computer doing research. "I think I found us a case!"

"Really?" Sam replied as he looked at his disappointing breakfast. "Is it better than this thing you call "a healthy meal"?"

"Cereal is totally healthy!" Dean protested. "Like the tiger says, _It's great!_ Anyway, I think it's some sort of specter. So, throughout history, this guy called "The Doctor" keeps showing up at big historical events, like JFK's assassination, the Titanic, the disappearance of Agatha Christie. Apparently, wherever he is, people seem to die. Wherever he is, he has hot female companions who were reported missing throughout the world in modern times. Somehow, those chicks end up in history with that guy. He seems to always appear with a blue box that magically disappears when he leaves." Dean looked up. "Sounds like quite a guy."

"Are there any eye witness accounts?" Sam asked, trying to match the description Dean had given to a supernatural creature.

"Um…yeah. Here we have…Martha Jones. Very classified. Okay…I've got it. I quote, _I traveled with the Doctor for a long time. He is brilliant, wonderful, and clever. The TARDIS is a quite impossible thing, being bigger on the inside. Throughout my travels with the Doctor, I've learned about time and choice. Sometimes, you have to make sacrifices for a greater cause. As amazing as the Doctor is, he's like fire. He's beautiful and wonderful, but when you stand too close, people get burnt._ " Dean looked to Sam. "Sounds kind of "Star Trek". Besides, he practically only appears in London. This might not be us."

"Dean, I know you hate flying, but this is new. I can't even begin to think about what it could be. It's so…new and different, and I think this is an experience we can learn from! Don't you?"

"Sam, don't try to turn me into a college boy like you. I say, we shouldn't go unless we absolutely have to." Suddenly, Castiel appeared in the room.

"Have either of you ever heard of the Doctor?"


	3. The Man in the Red Hat

The next morning when I awoke, breakfast was on the table. It was 8:00 AM, and there was a folded piece of paper next to my morning meal. I went over to it and read, _Out trying to find leads. Be back at the time in between 3:00 AM and 3:00 PM. –SH._ I thought about Sherlock's riddle and of how he was trying to "expand my mental capacity". After a brief moment of calculation, I realized he would be back by 9:00 AM. I sat down at the table and began to think the case over once more. A man who seemingly travels through time in a blue box is constantly taking young companions. If any of this was possible, it would seem fairly logical. Why wouldn't you want someone to travel around with?

Sherlock arrived at the flat precisely on time, and he frowned at me when he came in. He threw his trench coat and scarf on the couch and put his hands in their resting position at his chin.

"No leads or eye-witnesses?" I asked him hopefully.

"No, John." He replied, throwing himself on the couch mournfully. I snapped my fingers.

"Sherlock, what if it's a title that's passed on? Like, through the generations?" He looked up at me with a disappointed expression.

"Really, John? A title passed on since the beginning of planet Earth through generations whilst different men have the same face? Also, there's the girls who go missing. Do their ancestors have the same face, too, and travel with a man related to the one who kidnaps their relative?" I thought about it for a moment, but he interrupted me from doing so. "That would be quite a coincidence, and—

"And the universe is rarely so lazy. You've told me that a thousand times, Sherlock." I groaned. "Anyway, rather than arguing about theories, why don't we investigate some more?" He stood up.

"That's a much more logical idea." So, Sherlock put on his scarf and coat, I put on my jacket and shoes, and we both left Baker Street to find people who knew about the Doctor.

Our search went on through hours of the day, and throughout it, we met some…interesting people. Each of their stories was individual, but each one Sherlock dismissed as "ridiculous" or "insane".

"Sherlock!" I scolded him after listening to a young boy. "You're automatically sorting every piece of evidence we've been given into a category of "nonsense"!" He stared at me in disbelief.

"Do you believe in aliens, John?"

"Well, I'm open to many facts and theories, so—

"Do you truly believe that this little boy saw a man with a blue box tip his hat, as if he was going off to a battle, and then made the box disappear?!"

"Well—

"John, this is utterly ridiculous! The Doctor has to be a sort of illusionist or—

"Oi!" A man from a newspaper stand called out, and we both turned to look at him. He had white hair, a thick jacket, and a bright red hat. We saw that he was waving to us and signaling for us to come over. Reluctantly, Sherlock and I wandered to the man and stood in front of him as he smiled. "Have you two seen the Doctor?"

"Um…we've heard of him." I replied, looking at Sherlock. "Why, have you?"

"Oh, yes I have, sir, and he is a glorious man, he is!"

"He's a regular man, then?" Sherlock questioned.

"Well, I wouldn't say he was regular, but I would say he acted as a man."

"Can you tell us about him?" I asked, smiling at the old man.

"Of course, of course!" The man smiled and chuckled. "Let's see, I first met him at Christmas in…2008. That was the year of that big Titanic rumor and such. He was talking to me about aliens, and British Christmases, and—

"Can you tell us more about him, rather than the time?" Sherlock pleaded.

"Oh! Right, right. The Doctor had a big box called a TARDIS, and it was bigger on the inside. He was always running around, and was an enthusiastic fellow. He traveled with my granddaughter, taught her wonderful things, and all in all, he made her a better person. Finally, she…had to leave him. Eventually, things got pretty bad, and I was going to die. He…" I noticed the man was choking back tears now. "He sacrificed himself for me. I told him not to but…but he wouldn't listen. After that, I never saw him again."

"Were you expecting to see him again?" I inquired, thinking of this man's phrasing.

"I mean, after Donna, I just thought…I figured because of how he was, he might be okay…but I guess I was wrong."

"Sir, any who ordinary man who sacrifices themselves usually doesn't have a habit of coming back." Sherlock offered, looking the man in the eye.

"Oh, sir, the Doctor was no ordinary man."

"What do you mean?"

"He was a hero."


	4. ET or Not ET

"Cas, what is this about?" Dean was in the library of the Bunker next to his brother and troubled celestial friend. He rarely ever saw Cas as worried as he looked in that moment, but then again, he rarely ever saw him looking very happy either.

"Dean. Sam." Castiel nodded to each of the brothers in turn. "You've dealt with big things. You two have fought Lucifer, Lilith, Zachariah, the Leviathans, Metatron, Abbadon, and so many other things throughout your life. Problems have been thrown at you, and you've dealt with them head on. You've been to Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, a and have had your whole family taken from you. To ask you of more, I am truly sorry, but I deeply need you." Sam and Dean exchanged glances, then turned back to their friend.

"Wow, Cas. Thanks for summing up the worst parts of our lives." Cas tilted his head.

"Is that…sarcasm?" Cas asked, looking to Sam for help. Dean slapped his forehead.

"Just keep going." Sam sighed, trying to listen to what the angel had to say. Castiel cleared his throat.

"For centuries, there have been evils that have tried to attack the world. There are many variants of these. One variant is the variant of supernatural creatures, such as Lucifer or Lilith. Another variant is that of humans, but not just average criminals, but the genius ones, such as Jim Moriarty."

"Wasn't that that British psycho that died a few years back?" Sam pondered, staring Cas in the eye.

"Yes, that was him, and two others stopped that man. The final variant is…um…well…" Castiel was staring at Dean. After a moment, he noticed.

"What? What are you staring at me for?!"

At last, Cas gulped and said, "Aliens." Dean and Sam began to laugh and smile, and would occasionally look up at Cas for a sign he was joking. They soon realized he was not. The Winchesters simply stared.

"Cas?" Dean began. "Have you gone insane?" Cas frowned.

"Dean, I know this is hard to believe, but extra-terrestrials are very, very real. The Doctor happens to be one of them. I've spent some time with that guy, and unlike most would say, he's a hero." Dean looked straight through Cas, got up, grabbed a beer, and went to his bedroom. Seconds later, Sam did the same, and shortly, Castiel was all alone.


	5. The Meeting of Your Lifetime

After a long day, Sherlock and I retreated to the flat. I had managed to pick up books 2, 3, 4, and 5 of the Supernatural series as Sherlock had wanted to pick up an audio book on the history of German warfare. Upon arriving home, Mrs. Hudson handed me an envelope and told me to open it when I got upstairs. I looked at it curiously, then looked to the woman who had given it to me.

"Who delivered this?" I asked. She gave me the "I'm not in charge of your mail, dear" look, then proceeded to tell me.

"Not the usual man. He was…short, and he had a trench coat. He was a bit dreamy with his deep blue eyes and—

"Did he give a name?"

"Why on Earth would he give a name?" I stared at her for a moment, and she relented. "Clarence McSmiterman." I smiled a bit at the name, knowing it must have been some sort of a pseudonym, then went upstairs. I found Sherlock wearing my headphones and listening to his audiobook. I quickly walked over and pulled them off his head, then got an irritated response from my friend.

"John, when did you get to be so rude?!" Sherlock frowned and crossed his arms, pouting like a small child.

"At least I let you use them sometimes!"

"Only four days a week!"

"Buy your own headphones, Sherlock!" I sat down, slightly frustrated and amused with his words, then opened the envelope. "Have you heard of a 'Clarence McSmiterson'?" Sherlock chuckled, then shook his head. I read the letter aloud. "Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson, the message following is an important one. My name is Clarence McSmiterson, and I am somewhat special, such as you two. Both of you have faced many challenges in the past, but none such as this. What I am about to ask of you is dangerous, strange, and fairly unbelievable, so much that I highly doubt that you will do as this letter says. I want you both to stay up until 3:00 AM tonight, then, if something unexpected has not yet happened, go to sleep with the door unlocked. Shortly after 3:00, I would like to promise you will have the answer to your case and the beginning of an adventure. Yours truly, Clarence McSmiterson." I looked up to Sherlock, who had his hands at his chin and his eyes closed.

"Perhaps you should stay up, John." He offered, keeping his position. I shrugged, then began on book two of Supernatural.

Sherlock ended up going to bed about 10:00, telling me he hoped something would indeed happen. By 1:00 AM, I was well into book four, but at about 2:30, I was growing tired. I looked at my watch and groaned, asking myself why I was listening to that ridiculous letter.

Clarence McSmiterson? That has to be a pen name. I wonder who it is and how they knew who we were. Are they telling the truth? All of these thoughts rattled my brain, yet I was on the verge of slumber. I decided to go downstairs to make a cup of tea, figuring it was the best way to fight my fatigue.

The stairs creaked as I walked, book in hand, to the kitchen that Mrs. Hudson was in all too often. Everyone else throughout the building was asleep, and I was seemingly the only one awake. When I reached the tea maker, I set my book next to it and make the delicious drink. As I did so, I thought I heard a strange noise, like something sucking in air, down the street. It was an awkward whoosh, though I assumed it was nothing more than a late pedestrian, waltzing down the street. I carried the tea back upstairs and drank it as I read.

Sam and Dean looked at every mirror in the shop. Each one was different than the picture. The boys knew they had to hurry, as their friend's life was on the line. Suddenly, I heard a brief creaking on the steps. I dismissed it as Mrs. Hudson and went back to my book. Suddenly, a bright like gut breached the shop! They were found!

"Hello, there!" A close voice said. I was so startled I spilled tea all over my lap and book and jumped out of my chair. I screamed out of horror and tripped over my own feet, making me fall stupidly on the floor. Sherlock burst out of his room and ran down the hall.

"John?!" He called as he hurried to me. "I heard you scream. What's going…" My companion looked up, and shortly, I did as well. A tall man in a trench coat was standing in front of us, and next to him was a blond girl. "That's him, John! The Doctor!" Sherlock was away from me now, and on to the next thing. He got up and inspected the man and girl, admiring their every aspect. I will describe the man quite in my own words. He was simply the skinniest man I had ever seen, with deep brown eyes and gelled up hair. He wore a pinstripe suit with a blue tie, and beneath his brown trench coat, had white Converse. The girl next to him had flowing blond hair and a cute smile. She wore a blue jacket and black pants. They matched the pictures that the two of us had seen of the man and the girl.

"The box." I sighed. That was what I had heard down the street.

"T.A.R.D.I.S." The Doctor corrected me, as his companion laughed. "So, you two are Sherlock and John, correct?" I nodded, though Sherlock ignored the question. The Doctor suddenly smiled. "Pleased to meet you then." After helping me onto my feet, he shook my hand. "I'm the Doctor, and this is my lovely companion Rose Tyler. The woman proceeded to shake my out reached hand, then smiled sweetly to me. "I was told by an angel named Castiel that him and his friends would be arriving shortly. Is that what he told you?" Suddenly, a man matching Mrs. Hudson's description of Clarence McSmiterson appeared in the room with two other men, one seeming to be a bit flustered at appearing in the room.

"Cas!" The man shouted, looking at Clarence. "You promised that you'd never do that to me again."

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I know you wouldn't have filed here." Clarence looked at us. "Sam, Dean, meet Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Rose Tyler, and the Doctor. With these heroes, you'll be saving the universe."


End file.
